


Son And Father

by Silynara



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silynara/pseuds/Silynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem For My master and Immortal brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son And Father

Son and Father

You are like the night, dark and cold,  
I am like the day centuries old.  
You are like the winter, uncaring and bleak,  
I am like the summer, loving and meek.

You are like the rain, powerful and strong,  
I am like the sun, full of light and song.  
You are like the sea, murderous and cruel,  
I am like the sky, silent and cool.

You are like the earth, powerful and mighty,  
I am like the clouds, brisk and flighty.  
Yet we are both of the eternal night, impressive to behold,  
And we are joined forever together as the centuries unfold.


End file.
